"Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke, T.I., and Pharell Williams
"Blurred Lines" is a single written and performed by American recording artists Robin Thicke, T.I., and Pharrell Williams. Produced by Pharrell, it serves as the lead single from Thicke's album of the same name. It was released on March 26, 2013 through Pharrell's label Star Trak Recordings. The official music video has two versions, with one featuring models Emily Ratajkowski, Jessi M'Bengue, and Elle Evans being topless, while the other censored nudity. The clean version has currently 544 million views on YouTube, with over 2 million likes and 260,000 dislikes. The unrated version has currently 55 million views on YouTube, with 397,000 likes and approximately 100,000 dislikes. Lyrics Pharrell and Robin Thicke Everybody get up, WOO! Hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey 1: Robin Thicke If you can't hear, what I'm tryna say If you can't read, from the same page Maybe I'm going deaf Maybe I'm going blind Maybe I'm out of my mind OK, now he was close Tried to domesticate you But you're an animal Baby, it's in your nature Just let me liberate you You don't need no papers That man is not your mate And that's why I'm gon' take you Good girl! I know you want it I know you want it I know you want it You're a good girl! Can't let it get past me Me fall from plastic Talk about getting blasted I hate these blurred lines! I know you want it I know you want it I know you want it But you're a good girl! The way you grab me Must wanna get nasty Go ahead, get at me What do they make dreams for When you got them jeans on What do we need steam for You the hottest b@#$% in this place You wanna hug me What rhymes with hug me Hey! OK, now he was close Tried to domesticate you But you're an animal Baby, it's in your nature Just let me liberate you You don't need no papers That man is not your mate And that's why I'm gon' take you Good girl! I know you want it I know you want it I know you want it You're a good girl! Can't let it get past me Me fall from plastic Talk about getting blasted I hate these blurred lines I know you want it I know you want it I know you want it But you're a good girl The way you grab me Must wanna get nasty Go ahead, get at me Why It Rocks #The beat, although it's pretty annoying, is pretty catchy. #T.I's rap part is quite good. #Pharell and Robin Thicke's singing are great. #Nice looking single cover art. Bad Qualities Despite all its good qualities, there are several bad ones too. Therefore, this also has an article on the Horrible Music & Songs Wiki. To view this page on that wiki, click here. Videos Robin Thicke - Blurred Lines ft. T.I., Pharrell|The song's music video. Category:2010s Category:Also on Horrible Music & Songs Wiki Category:Disco Category:Rhythm and blues Category:Pharrell Williams Songs Category:Just Dance songs Category:Decent Songs Category:Parodies from Bart Baker Category:2013